ESA
The Eastern Systems Aliance is a stellar nation spinwake to the UNCA and spinward from the Grazeworlds. The ESA is in many ways a foil to the UNCA, they are xenophobic, totalitarian, homogeneous and, for the most part, warlike. Where the UNCA openly embraces other stellar nations in trade and peace the ESA has no economic or political ties with other states. Where the UNCA is as close to a pure democracy as galactic distances allow the ESA is a dictatorship, dissent is brutally punished and most resources are rationed to its population. Where the UNCA is more populated with Musriki than Humans it is a crime in the ESA to harbor aliens in your home. Origin The worlds of Xanadu and Atlantis were originally colonized by an objectivist group seeking to create a purely capitalist society without any true government. For a few decades it worked very well, Humans moved en-masse to these worlds and established new colonies near them. Anyone seeking a fresh start without any overbearing government interference came to the region, then called the Galactic Far East. As well as it worked eventually the founding principal of the ESA, living for one's self and no one else, left them very weak to outside threats. When the Doo'ou began their first period of expansion their biomountains laid seige to the most spinwake of humanity's colonies. The Far Eastern colonies had long rejected central government and no effective response could be mounted in time. Wrold after world fell, the other colonies looked on, uncaring, objectivisim is a very cruel ideal to follow. Eventually powerful industrialists switched most of their production to weapons and warships. The industrialists, feircely independent, competed to make weapons of such high quality that they are still valued almost a century after they went out of production. Unfortunately even these weapons could not turn the tide of the war. Only the Shi'Reilan, who intervened and brokered an understanding between Doo'ou and Humanity, brought an end to the conflict. The industrialists, pinacles of objectivist success, were currupted by their own lust for power. The Far East had been ravaged, the people, even with their independence and self reliance could not hope to rebuild. All production had, through the lack of any sort of anti trust regulation, been consolidated under a few massive companies. Using their control of food, healthcare, millitary and transportation the industrialists sealed themselves at the top of the society and came together to form the ESA. Recent History The chairmen of the corperations tightly control every aspect of the ESA. The citizens are worked to the bone, promissed that they will be able to advance their lives through hard work and self reliance. All the production however goes only towards their own opression, building the enormous villas on exotic moons or refiting weapons for use in suppressiong protests. This is not to say that there is no way to get ahead, the millitary and police are always looking for recruits. The ESA's law regarding aliens are very strict, no immigration is tolerated, anyone harboring aliens is subject to a lengthy prison sentence and the alien with them, it is unknown what becomes of them.